


No big deal, remember?

by kinkywitchybitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bed-Wetting, Body Worship, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dadbod, Explicit Sexual Content, Men Crying, Non-binary character, Other, Timothy may be considered as autistic, Wetting, grown man wetting, older man/teenager, oyaji, shy oyaji, they/them as non-binary pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywitchybitch/pseuds/kinkywitchybitch
Summary: Charlie is a non-binary teenager who met Timothy at a festival. They both go to Charlie's house by the evening and what happen then may or may not change Timothy's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry for potential mistakes...

Charlie made Timothy gently fall on the bed. As they slowly took their shirt off, Timothy muttered quickly :  
-I… I don’t have very much experience with… this kind of things…  
Charlie openend wide eyes :  
-You’re a virgin ?  
-What ? Timothy blushed violently. No ! I just mean that I’m not… really skilled or comfortable with this...  
The teenager satten on his chest suddendly looked at him seriously :  
-If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop it right now.  
The man felt tears prick at his eyes out of nowhere :  
-No ! I… I want it ! I want to do it !  
Charlie smiled, licking their lips as they were eating the man with their eyes.  
-Then don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.  
Charlie slowly kissed Timothy, until the man found the boldness to start touching them. They smiled, and gently took his shirt off, revealing his hairy tummy. He wasn’t exactly fat, even though he definitely wasn’t skinny. It was just an average dad body. Charlie loved it.Timothy, his face becoming to turn crimson red, tried to hide his chest and stomach with his arms.  
Charlie smiled en bended down to kiss his forehead :  
-Hey, no need to be ashamed like this, you’re beautiful.  
Timothy’s eyes were a mix between fear, joy, excitement, shame and incomprehension. He quickly closed them when Charlie kissed his neck and all the way down to his pants.  
Charlie began to unbuckle his belt. In their whole life, they has rarely been this desperate to suck a cock. Timothy was definitely the cutest.  
Charlie pulled a little his pants, the boxer waistband in the middle of his butt. He already was pretty hard. Charlie wrapped their hand around his cock and gave it a few wank as they kissed his tummy an pubis.  
-Is it okay if you take your pants off ? It’s not really convenient.  
Timothy nodded, a little more febril, and Charlie made his pants slide down his legs . Satisfied, they sat down between the man’s bare legs, forcing him to spread them. They continuedto stroke him and kissed the inside of his thighs. Now, Timothy couldn’t hold his moans.  
The teenager began to slowlylick the top of his cock, making sure to properly drool all over it, before taking the whole cock in their mouth. Timothy pressed his hands on his own mouth, moaning and violently shivering.  
Charlie, satisfied of what they can produce on the man, used their skills gently. It was pretty easy ; even though it wasn’t particularly small, Timothy’s cock wasn’t big. Charlie could easily fit it entierely in their mouth . As they felt Timothy shiver harder, he gripped his hips and sucked on him quicker.  
-Aaaah… aaaah… you’re so good… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…, Timothy moaned, his voice muffled by his hands.  
He came in a repressed shout, his body violently shaking  
Charlie felt the cum hit the roof of his mouth. It was their least favorite part. They quickly found their boxers and spit out the cum into it. They came back to Timothy, smiling as they wiped their lips.  
-It was… incredible, the man breathed out. Let me… let me do the same to you…  
Charlie lied down beside him, their hand already working between their legs :  
-Could you… lick on my nipples ? I’m really desperate to cum and it’s the best and the quickest way…  
A little bit surprised, Timothy bended down over Charlie’s chest and began to work on their nipples, one with his tongue and the other with his fingers. Charlie moaned :  
-S… slower and gentler please, as if you wanted to make me wait…  
Timothy obeyed, doing his best while the teenager was still masturbating. Quickly, Charlie began to moan louder. Every time they made eye contact with Timothy, his shy gaze made them even harder. They came, screaming.  
Breathless, they wrapped their arms around Timothy and kissed him.  
-Was it good ? He asked  
-Yeah. Fuck yeah it was good.  
Charlie took a few seconds to stroke his hair, then they jumped out of the bed to grab a lighter and a cigarette.  
-You come with me on the balcony ?  
Timothy smiled and nodded as he was already putting his clothes back.  
He met Charlie a few moments after, wearing his t-shirt (an old geeky one with a Triforce print) and striped pyjama pants.  
-You wear pyjamas ? Laughed Charlie who was still naked. You really are an old man.  
Timothy smiled an sat by their side.  
-Give me a cig instead of making fun of me.  
-You smoke ?  
-Sometimes. On special occasions.  
Charlie smiled and kissed his cheek :  
-I swear, you’re so fucking cute.  
After a silence, he dared to say :  
-That’s weird how you are the first person to call me cute.  
-How to people call you ?  
-Brilliant. Funny. Wise. Imaginative. Calm. That’s weird to be called beautiful and cute after 40 years of learning to be okay with the fact you’re ugly.  
Charlie frowned their perfectly shaped brows, rubbing a long fallen lashe who fell on their cheek :  
-It must be so good to be called wise. I suppose it come with age.  
Timothy felt the bitter taste in Charlie’s voice. He decided that they will talk about this later.  
Charlie threw his cigarette butt away :  
-Anyway, what about going to sleep ?

 

Charlie didn’t knew what woke them up at first. They were comfortable in bed, spooning Timothy, feeling his warm back against their chest, his slow breathe, their hand wrapped around the man. And suddendly they understood. They shifted a little ; their hand and hip were pooling into something warm and wet. They slowly lifted the blanket : they were a large wet stain on Timothy’s crotch, spreading across the bed.  
Charly felt their stomach contract under a weird excitation ; Timothy was even cuter than they could have ever thought.  
They gently shaked his shoulder :  
-Tim… Hey Tim, you should wake up… I think you had an… an accident…  
Timothy groaned, shifted a little, and suddendly sat down on the bed, panicked, patting his crotch and the sheets around him.  
-No ! Nonononono please nononono…  
Charlie felt their heart ache when a sob escaped Timothy as he buried his face in his hands.  
The room was dark, but because they forgot to close the curtains, charlie could see how wrinkled up his face was as he was trying not to cry.  
-Hey, hey Tim, calm down… It’s no big deal you know.  
-No big deal ?! Charlie, for god’s sake, I’m a 40 YEARS OLD MAN who just WET THE BED in front of a 19 YEARS OLD TEENAGER ! I shouldn’t even have come to your house ! I’m so, so sorry, I…  
Charlie bit their lip and wrapped their arms around his shoulders. Timothy tried to control his breath. He was a fucking ADULT. Even in this situation, he should have remained calm, excuse himself, offered to do the laundry, joke about it and all would have been forgotten. But instead, the best reaction he could find was to fucking BURST IN TEARS LIKE A CHILD and now he COULDN’T CALM DOWN and panic was filling him and he couldn’t breath and he was so fucking humiliated.  
-I’m… I’m sorry, he cried, hating how shaky his voice was. I… I’m pathetic, all of this is ridiculous, I’m sorry I embarass you…  
Saying this, he get up and begin to strip the bed to get rid of the soiled sheets.  
Charlie reached to him, gently stroking his cheeks to wipe away the tears that were still streaming down his face.  
-Hey, breath, okay ? Don’t you want to take a shower first ? Then we will take care of the bed.  
Timothy nodded without a word, and soon they were both under hot water. Charlie only rinsed themselves and offered :  
-Do you want me to wash you ?  
Timothy looked at them as if they were insane, blushing violently :  
-No ! No, I… I’m gonna do it myself, thank…  
The teenager only kissed their chest, briefly but gently stroking his back, and got out of the shower.  
Alone, Timothy felt tears come back, and he cleaned himself up the fastest he could to not think about it.  
When he got out, he helped Charlie with the bed and put the sheets and his clothes in the washer, watching with relief le last evidences of his accident disappearing.  
When he came back to the room, the sun was begining to rise ; the sky was slowly becoming a paler blue and the light was growing gold. Charlie was on the balcony, smoking a cigarette.  
He gathered all of his bravery and came sit down beside the teenager. Charlie smiled at him softly.  
-Charlie… I’m… I’m extremely sorry . I didn’t have the good reaction and.. I made all of this awkward and…  
He felt his throat tightening, strangling his voice. He pulled his knees close to his chest as Charlie gave him a cigarette.  
-It… usually doesn’t happen, hesitate Timothy, blushing while he lighted his cigarette. Only when I’m… really tired or… really stressed out.  
He hexhaled a shaky sigh :  
-I’m sorry, it’s not how a grown man should act.  
Charlie took his hand in their warm, small one, and rested their head on his shoulder.  
-Age doesn’t matter. You have the right to be vulnerable. I said it, that’s no big deal. I still like you, it change nothing.  
Despite his teary eyes, Timothy smiled. Charlie lied down, their head resting on the man’s laps, and they both finished their cigarette, watching the sun emerging from behind the buildings.


	2. Chapter 2

Timothy has stayed at Charlie’s house for a few more days. After the incident of the first night, yhe man was mortified and wanted to leave, but the teenager conviced him to stay. Timothy was begining to think that it was a good idea ; the more he stayed with Charlie, the more he liked them. He was still a little concerned about their age gap, but he was growing more and more confident : Charlie was clearly the dominant one between them, which gave balance in the power relationship.  
Timothy blushed at this idea ; it was a little bit embarrassing for a 40 years old man to feel safe and protected by a teenager but in a way, it was… pleasant. He knew that he would leave them the second the relationship would become unhealthy. For now, all he had to worry about was not to have another accident like the first night. Only by thinking about it, he felt redness flush his cheeks. He rapidly blinked to keep those thoughts away from him and tried to concentrate in his game. While Charlie was working for their college classes, he was since a few hours now playing Dark Souls. It was extremely difficult, but he loved how it stimulated him ; his hands and mind were busy, nothing around him, nothing except him and the game. Since an hour now, there was a weight building on his bladder, but he didn’t even felt it, deep into his concentration. Unconscously, he began to shift on his sit, wriggling more and more as his need to pee was growing. He was starting to become conscious about his need, but he was in the middle of a fight, he couldn’t leave now . He pressed his thigh together and concentrated all of his attention on the boss.  
He thought that he would be able to hold it, until he’s not sure anymore. When he felt a spurt come out, he realized the emergency. He quickly headed to the bathroom, one hand on his crotch, cursing himself for his own stupidity. When he arrived in front of the door, another spurt has dampened his boxers and he was starting to seriously fear that he would wet himself.  
The door was closed. Cold panic shot through his veins. No, no, no, no please, not again ! Now pressing both hands on his crotch, he felt tears flooding his eyes.  
-Ch… Charlie, could you hurry up ?   
He blushed even more ; this wasn’t talking, it was WHINING. He crouched down a little ; it’s not real, he couldn’t be on the verge of pissing himself for the second time in five days !  
He heard the toilets flush, and he began to uncontrolably cry as he felt the dribble in his pants. Charlie opened the door :  
-Tim ? Something wrong ?  
Timothy let out a strangled sob, and Charlie could hear liquid splatering on the floor. For a moment, they were too surprized to say anything. They watched Timothy uncontrolably wet himself. They felt themselves hardening ; god, he was gorgeous.  
Finally, Timothy’s stream died off. The room was silent, only filled by the sobs he was trying to muffle. Charlie gently grabbed his chin and made him look at them. Timothy’s face was bright red, with tears-striked cheeks, his brows desperately furrowed and his lips bitten as he was trying to keep himself from crying.  
-I… I’m so sorry Charlie, I’m so, so sorry, this is… this is inexcusable, I… I’m sorry…  
-Shhhhh, muttered Charlie as Timothy was growing more and more panicked. No big deal, remember ?   
Timothy looked at him with uncomprehension for an instant, and then burst into loud sobs, hiding his face. Charlie felt their heart crack at this sound. They embraced the man, gently stroking his back.  
-Hey old man, calm down, that’s nothing…  
Timothy quickly regained control over himself. He came out of Charlie’s embrace, deeply breathing and wiping his eyes.  
-Can I… Can I use the shower please ?  
Charlie nodded with a smile ; humiliation made him extremely polite and even more shy. While he was cleaning up, Charlie mopped the puddle in front of the bathroom door, and bring him clean clothes.  
Timothy was trying to calm down while he scrubbed his legs the harder he could to wash the shame off. He rubbed his face, pulling his hair : what was wrong with him ? How could he have let this happen ?  
To be honest, he knew that he tended to wet himself a little more than what was normal for a grown man. When he was absorbed into something, he usually couldn’t feel the need until it’s almost too late. When he played video games by his house, he regularly had close calls, but almost never full blown accidents. And now, two in five days, both in front of Charlie, and…   
He closed his eyes and slapped himself ; he was so fucking pathetic.  
When he finally found the courage to get out of the shower, he found the clean clothes that Charlie had bring him. Even if it was nice, he felt even more humiliated.   
Dressed, he came back to the room, only to find Charlie smoking on the balcony as the usual. He approached them and sat beside them.  
-I really should quit crying, he said, exaggerately rubbing his eyes, it ruins my make up every time.  
After a few seconds of surprise, Charlie frankly laughed, and rested their head on his shoulder.  
-Happy to see that you’re doing better, I was afraid that it would keep you down for the rest of the day like last time.  
-I had to, the last time was... extremely embarrassing.  
-You don’t have to be embarrassed, I know you don’t do it on purpose.  
After a few seconds of reflection and some cigarette puffs, they asked :   
-It is a medical condition or something like that ?  
Timothy felt the redness come back to his cheeks.  
-I don’t really know, he hesitated, rubbing his neck. For the... bedwetting, my doctor told me that it’s stress related and that there is pretty much nothing to do about it, and for the… other accidents, it… kind of… happen sometime.  
Charlie nodded but didn’t said anything, encouraging him to keep going. Timothy took what remained of the teenager’s cigarette.  
-I think it’s just that I live in my head too much. Today, i was playing Dark Souls and I was so concentrated that I just… didn’t realized that I needed to go. It… it happen when I’m too absorbed by something. It was really worse when I was a child or even a teenager.  
He violently blushed :   
-When I was you age, I used to wet myself like… three times a month ?…  
Charlie smiled while Timothy had an embarrassed laugh.  
-That’s because you’re a pisces, they declared, lighting their second cigarette.  
-I don’t remember giving you my birth date.  
-You didn’t. It’s just so evident. You’re the piscesest pisces I’ve ever met.  
They both smiled.  
-Thak for not… making fun of me, hesitated Timothy. You must be the only one, except my father and a close childhood friend.  
-That’s normal. To be honest, I know it’s… kinda weird but…   
They blushed.  
-...I think it makes you even cuter.  
Surprized at first, a genuine smile enlightenend Timothy’s face :  
-No big deal ?  
-No big deal.


End file.
